


Please

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, grand pianos, i have ideas, i'm trash, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: Will you please complete me? Never be enough to fill me up.OrTrent is distracted with music and work. Marilyn craves attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes, I’m making a grand piano get involved in these two fooling around. 
> 
> The title is taken from the song “Please” from Nine Inch Nails’ “The Fragile”.

Trent sat hunched over an elegant grand piano, eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration and slender fingers tenderly stroking the ivory keys. Stray tendrils of his dark hair continuously fell forward in his eyes, and he kept brushing them back behind his ear before playing a note and then an augmented chord. A wave of inspiration had surged through him, and the music flowed much faster than usual, so much that he couldn’t be asked away from his seat in front of his favorite instrument. All sounds, all other distractions remained blocked out from his senses; all he breathed was music at that moment. It seemed as though nothing could pull him away from his work, or so it appeared. 

Manson heard the music from down the hall and knew immediately where to find Trent. The moment he set eyes on the picture before him, his demeanor softened, and his lips broke into an easy smile. Thankfully the lid to the piano before him was closed shut so that he could observe Trent and the way Trent’s eyelids fluttered as he focused on the keys before him and the way he bit his lip in concentration to his music. Manson breathed in and approached the piano to lean forward and rest his elbows on the surface while cupping his chin in his hands lazily. He could watch Trent all day; the man was mesmerizing enough when he spoke. 

If Trent noticed, he made no sign that he had, and his focus remained at the piano and the sheet music before him. “Yes, Brian?” he breathed disinterestedly, giving him only a quick glance behind furrowed eyebrows deep-set in concentration. 

“I’m bored,” Manson almost whined, leaning in further into the instrument and causing the wheels beneath to shift so that the piano moved slightly yet suddenly. Trent snatched the sheets of paper rapidly before they could slide off and cast a stern glare Manson’s way. His eye makeup and lipstick was caked on heavier than usual, and Trent couldn’t help but silently adore that broad grin that flashed at him.

“So?” he sighed. “Go find Twiggy or Pogo.”

“They don’t entertain me as well as you do.” Manson’s blunt and forward reply caught Trent so off guard that he blushed deeply and attempted to hide it behind his music. Manson noticed this expected reaction and smirked triumphantly, sauntering around the large instrument and coming up behind Trent seated at the bench. “Can I join you?” he asked softly and received a short nod in response. 

Trent began to slide over to leave Manson some room next to him, but that was not what Manson himself had planned. Instead, he swung his long, awkward legs over the bench, pinning Trent in with his body and hoisted him onto his lap, enjoying the surprised gasp that broke from his lips. He proceeded to wrap his arms possessively around Trent’s waist and chuckled playfully.

“This was not what I had in mind,” Trent stammered, feeling his face redden a deeper shade of crimson if his pale skin could even reach that color. 

“It’s more intimate this way,” Manson casually argued and gave Trent a light squeeze. “Let me play with you. Here, I’ll be the pedal…”

“No,” Trent objected. “Brian, stop. I have to finish this.” Even when he thought he was fighting back Manson’s hands and arms closing in around him though, his entire body seemed to mold to his in a more than willing reaction. 

Manson began to leave sloppy kisses at Trent’s cheek as he said distractedly, “It can wait. Come on.” He applied his tongue to the kisses to which Trent squirmed against him and tried to push him away.

“Brian…” he almost whined. “You’re getting lipstick all over me.”

At this, Manson pulled his head back to observe Trent’s painted cheek and grinned, stating, “I think it suits you.” Cupping his chin with his hand and pulling him in closer, Manson left more kisses along his cheek and moved from there down his jawline, leaving heated, hungry kisses at Trent’s soft skin. “Come on,” he repeated quietly in his ear and pressed a kiss at the tender spot below Trent’s jaw, causing him to suck in a breath and cran his neck for more. Manson assumed this as his permission and ran a wet, hot trail of gentle, slow open-mouthed kisses down Trent’s neck and throat. 

He heard the low groan that erupted from Trent’s mouth and felt the vibrations at his sweet skin. Smirking, Manson continued as avidly as ever at his throat and uttered a combination of a contented hum and a moan himself. Trent breathed his name and let out a whimper when he tugged on the collar of his shirt and bit into his collarbone lightly, so Manson left a few kisses along the arch of his shoulder and did it again, earning more satisfactory noises from Trent’s delicious looking lips. 

“Brian…”

This time when Trent muttered his name, he sounded fairly alarmed, forcing Manson to halt in his kisses and caresses. “What?” he inquired softly.

Trent was red in the face as he managed to sputter out, “You’re… well, you’re… I can feel you getting…” Before he could let him finish, Manson automatically glanced down and noticed how hard he was becoming beneath Trent on top of him. 

“If you want me to stop, I will,” Manson offered, slightly embarrassed. 

Trent immediately shook his head and said, “No. It’s fine.” Almost grinning himself, he added, “I like that I have this effect on you.” Before Manson could even manage a witty comeback, Trent shifted the position of his ass against him and rubbed a little on the slight bulge of Manson’s pants. Manson in response hissed at the sensitivity of the feeling and gripped both of Trent’s shoulders, longing to feel more of Trent’s ass on his cock. He heard a chuckle and closed his eyes; Trent knew exactly what he was doing to him. 

“You like that?” Trent asked coyly and gently rocked his ass on Manson’s lap, waiting for his answer. 

Oh god, it felt amazing. Manson groaned a little louder this time and bit his lower lip, nodding somewhat frantically. Trent was practically grinding on Manson, undulating that adorable ass against his rapidly hardening cock and releasing small sounds of approval in turn that nearly sent Manson over the edge. His breaths became labored and heavy and he flung his head back once Trent adjusted his weight and rolled his hips more with the rocking of his ass. Trent snorted rudely when he felt a slight twitch in Manson’s pants and continued mercilessly. 

Suddenly a hand met his throat and another reached down to grasp his cock through his jeans, urging a shameless moan to escape his lips. Trent leaned back and nearly ceased in his grinding against Manson until he heard the pressing whisper in his ear, “Don’t stop. Please.” At this, Trent smiled smugly and resumed a sensuously slow rolling against Manson’s hard cock. The hand at his throat slid down and tugged at his collar while the hand at his crotch began to squeeze and caress in time to Trent’s grinding. And with each squeeze, Trent let out more of those adorable noises to Manson’s liking. 

Soft, lipstick smeared lips once again pressed themselves against Trent’s neck and kissed and sucked voraciously. It seemed as though Manson longed to mark him as his, and Trent groaned into the kisses and into the groping of his cock, longing for more. He knew Manson was going to come first though and he smirked to himself, knowing that he was the reason Manson was so worked up in the first place. 

All of a sudden, Manson stood up in one fluid motion and shoved Trent forward against the piano, causing him to slam his hands down on the keys for leverage. Trent scrambled for the handle and clumsily closed up the piano while Manson began grinding himself desperately against his ass. Brazenly, his hand sneaked down Trent’s pants and past his underwear, earning him a delighted gasp at the contact. 

Manson felt himself reach his orgasm, and his hold on Trent tightened as he huffed out, full of arousal and bliss, “I’m going to come!” 

Trent grunted and responded huskily, “Then come.” He felt Manson stiffen and shudder when he finally did and became pinned in between the piano and the weight of Manson’s body as he leaned forward and bit into his shoulder, releasing himself against him. Trent sighed and turned around, enveloping Manson’s face in his hands and pulling him in for a searing, lusty kiss. 

Manson chuckled, the arousal still reflecting in his voice. “Don’t think you’re getting off the hook so easily,” he growled somewhat playfully and offered Trent a heated, sultry kiss of his own, drowning him in sloppy, rough, lip-biting kisses. The sigh that came into his mouth sent shivers running up and down his spine. Suddenly he wrapped Trent in his arms and hooked his legs at his hips, pleased with the way Trent almost squealed at the rapid change in position. Their mouths never separated, and their tongues dueled for space and dominance as he brought Trent around the piano and placed him on top of it, laying him down gently against the cool surface. 

With one final kiss, Manson breathed throatily, “You taste so sweet. I want to taste all of you.” Trent uttered a groan at this and breathed heavy breaths as his lover proceeded to unbutton and unzip his jeans slowly, dragging them down his legs and flinging them across the room. The underwear went as well, and soon Trent was exposed before him from the waist down, trembling in anticipation, his green eyes large and glazed over in lust and arousal. 

“Please, Brian,” came his breathy plea for him to continue. 

Manson licked his lips, satisfied by the “please” and lowered his mouth upon Trent’s body, sliding his tongue across the skin of his concave stomach, inching lower and lower, guided by Trent’s consistent begging and sweet moans. His slowly hardening cock rested against Manson’s cheek, who playfully nipped at his hipbones, nearing his strongly desired destination. Trent bucked his hips up once to aid him forward and waited with baited breath, his chest heaving, his dark hair in disarray about his beautiful face.

Manson took in the head without a word and sucked lovingly, eyeing Trent for his reaction. Trent, who had watched Manson unfailingly, had flung his head back in ecstasy, twisting and writhing on the surface of the grand piano. He lifted his legs slightly and rested them on Manson’s back as he went deeper. Trent cried out in delight at the wet cavern of Manson’s mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock and undulated his hips in his face, reaching a hand out to grasp his long, nearly pitch black hair and pull. Manson hummed approvingly and made a few slurping sounds before pulling out to lave his tongue up and down Trent’s shaft, occasionally moving down to lick the base as well. 

Trent groaned eagerly in desire and bit his lower lip so hard he could almost taste blood. Once Manson took him in again, he nearly lost himself and began frantically fucking into his mouth, pulling at his own hair and caressing his chest in bliss and pleasure. “Oh god, yes… fuck!” he murmured and bucked up his hips once more, feeling his orgasm approach. Manson felt the tension and heat boil within him and knew he was going to come any second. Running his hands up and down his ribs and along his hips, Manson lifted Trent’s ass and went in even deeper than before, taking him in as if he were the sweet honey he longed for. 

Trent fucked up one last time into Manson’s mouth and came, crying out obscenely in pleasure, spilling his seed down his throat. He shuddered and writhed on the cool surface, twitching as Manson sucked the last drop of come from him until he finished. His chest heaved in the aftermath and he stared up at the ceiling, marveling at what had just occurred. He had never come that hard in his life. 

Manson released him from between his lips and left sweet, tingling kisses along his inner thighs as he came down from the high. “Sorry for distracting you,” he murmured with a cocky grin. 

“If that’s what you call a distraction,” Trent retorted, climbing down from the piano and pulling on his pants. “If you let me finish my work here, I’ll let you do whatever you want with me.” Manson did not object to that and grinned that broad, full smile. Trent returned it with a smug smirk. This had been a distraction, but it was the best distraction he had ever experienced.


End file.
